I Need To Know You Won't Hurt Her
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Abi wants to talk to Joey about his relationship with Lauren.


"Can I talk to you?" Joey was sat in the caf with Alice, when Abi came up to him.

He was surprised but quickly replied "Yeah, sure. Al?" she went to stand up, "Oh no. You can stay" Abi said all flustered, she didn't mean for Alice to leave. They all laughed, before Joey asked her what she wanted to talk about.

"Lauren" He should have guessed really, it seems to be the only thing people want to talk to him about at the moment, thankfully though most people seemed to have come around to the idea of them together and Lauren was back to her usual self around him.

"What about Lauren?" he said, wondering exactly what Abi wanted to talk about. "I know everything, Joey. I um, I've already spoken to her about you two" He raised an eyebrow, and could see out the corner of his eye that Alice wasn't sure what Abi was trying to say either.

"I know you broke her heart" Ah. That. Shit. "And I need you to tell me that I don't have to worry about her. That you won't hurt her again." Alice interrupted "You broke up with her? Joey? When? You didn't tell me".

Abi looked apologetic, Joey'd told Lauren, who he was guessing had told Abi, that Alice was happy for them and fine with them being together. Lauren probably thought he'd told Alice everything. Which he didn't. He skimmed over the details for two reasons really, one because of his Dad's involvement in it, he didn't want to upset her and two; he didn't want her to ask him questions that he didn't know the answers to.

"Maybe we should have this conversation later?" Abi said, looking between the siblings, worried that she may have triggered a fight. He shook his head "No, it's fine Abs. I'll talk more to Alice later" he looked over to his sister who looked upset at the idea of more secrets but nodded her head.

Abi said to speak "She's my big sister and I worry about her. I'm not supposed to" Abi rolled her eyes "And Lauren would argue that she can look after herself. "He let out a laugh and she smiled "But she's my big sister Joey. And she's dealt with so much, before you came around. I was younger then, but I'm not stupid. I know the effect things had on her" she said seriously.

"I knew there was something wrong with her after the crash. I did try and talk to her" she shrugged. "I just didn't know what to do or say because I didn't know why she was in the state she was in." He nodded. "And now I know. And I want to be happy that you have managed to sort things out but I can't just stand by and be happy for you both, if you are just going to hurt her again"

He went to speak but she carried on speaking. "Now you're my cousin. I love you being around. And you make her happy, which is why I didn't think I should say anything. But I need for her to be okay, Joey" she stared at him until he looked at her dead on. "And if you aren't serious about her, or are unsure about things, then you should end it now. She sighed. "Because otherwise you'll just break her even more" she let out a breath "And I don't think she could take it. I don't think I'd be able to help either" Joey looked at her; she was almost close to tears.

He was glad she'd spoken to him, even if he'd rather not think about what he did to Lauren in the past. He'll never get those images of her drunk, begging him to say he was lying, out of his head.

"It's different this time Abi. I don't fully know what to tell you. It's complicated" he was aware Alice was listening in, trying to work it out "But yeah, if this is what you want to hear then" he shrugged "I love her. I know what I did to her, and I hate it." He sighed, and Abi looked guilty for bringing it up.

"I don't ever want her to be like that again, especially because of me." He looked at her "That's all I can really promise you" he raised a shoulder "That this is serious, me and her, and I want it to work."

"Okay" He looked up in surprise. "That's all I needed Joey" she said with a laugh. "You aren't going to intentionally mess her up, and that you are planning on sticking around" He nodded and grinned at her, that was easier than he thought it would be. "So you're okay with us now?" he said, and she nodded. "Yeah of course! Whatever makes Lauren happy, I'm good with." He stood up to hug her. "But let's not tell Lauren about this, she'd probably kill me for messing around in her life" She said causing him to let out a laugh and agree, before saying his goodbyes as Abi went back over to where Jay, Dexter and Lola were sat.


End file.
